Potter no more
by Vash2004
Summary: AU. Harry's twin sister is the 'girl who lived'. James and Lily ignore and abuse Harry who is offered the chance to leave them and is adopted by another wizarding family. Harry grows up hating his sister. SLYTHERIN Harry
1. Default Chapter

Halloween 1981

Godric's Hollow

"Come on Lily" shouted James, "we'll be late for the order meeting"

"I'm ready" replied Lily, "let's go"

They turned to Margaret Potter, James sister

"Look after the twins while we're at the meeting. We'll be back soon" said James

They apparated to Hogsmead and hurried up to Hogwarts castle for the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix.

"Is everyone here?" asked Dumbledore

"No only Pettigrew is missing" replied Sirius

"We'll wait five more minutes then start the meeting"

Pettigrew did not turn up in those five minutes. He was miles away in Riddle Manor.

Riddle Manor

"Master, I can give you the location of the Potter brats" said Pettigrew, "they made me their secret keeper"

"Well done Wormtail you have done well." Said Voldemort

"Thank you master" Wormtail replied, "the Potters live at No. 5 Godric's way, Godric's Hollow"

"Thank you. I will go kill them so I can't be defeated."

"Why do you need to kill them so you can't be defeated?" asked Wormtail nervously

"A prophecy said that only a child born to those who have thraughted me three times will be able to defeat me. Only the Potters have fulfilled this part of the prophecy"

With that Voldemort apparated to Malfoy Manor to organise a surprise attack.

An hour later the plan had been made and was immediately put into effect. A group of Death Eaters would attack Oxford while Voldemort went for the Potters.

Hogwarts

Back at Hogwarts an alarm sounded in the meeting room. The saw that the attack was on Oxford so apparated there. No one noticed the alarm go off again for an attack on Godric's Hollow as they all were at Oxford fighting the death eaters.

Godric's Hollow

The twins Harry James Potter and Kerry Anne Potter were asleep in their crib. Margaret Potter and her fiancé John Talbot, who was a muggle but knew about the wizading world because of his sister and Margaret, were relaxing downstairs after putting the twins to bed.

Suddenly the front door blew apart, John jumped up and pulled out a gun, the only weapon he had that might stand a chance against a wizard. Margaret went up to the twins' room to try and protect them.

Voldemort stepped over the door and saw John.

"Well, well, well" he sneered, "a muggle"

John fired off a shot just missing Voldemort.

"Shut up Voldemort, you won't leave here alive"

"You have guts, I respect that, but that's not enough. Avada Kedavra"

John fell down dead. Voldemort stepped over the body and headed upstairs.

He saw Margaret in front of the crib protecting them.

"Give me the kids and you shall live" he hissed quietly.

"No. you will have to kill me, I won't let you take them"

"Very well then. Avada Kedavra"

Margaret Potter fell dead as well. Voldemort stepped in front of the crib and lifted his wand.

"So you are the ones prophesised to defeat me, time for you to die. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse launch towards the twins. It hit them and Voldemort smiled. Then the unthinkable happed, the curse rebounded on to Voldemort. The only marks on the twins were scars. Kerry had a scar on her forehead, clearly visible, while Harry's scar was hidden beneath his hair.

The attack on Oxford was stopped, a few Death eaters were captured and no lives were lost. They returned to Hogwarts and noticed that Godric's Hollow was also under attack.

In a panic Lily and James instantly apparated to their home. The first thing the noticed was John lying dead in the hall and the door destroyed. Lily ran upstairs and saw that Margaret was dead. Dreading the worst she went to the crib, but was surprised to find another body lying there. She looked into the crib and saw that the twins were alive.

"James!" she yelled

"What is it?"

"The twins they're alive and Kerry was a scar on her forehead no mark on Harry and Voldemort is dead"

"Voldemort dead? Kerry has a scar? Kerry must be the child in the prophecy"

Lily picked up Kerry and gently rocked her.

"It's ok, the bad man gone" she crooned

Harry made motions to be picked up as well but was ignored.

James contacted the ministry and the Daily Prophet. The ministry said that Voldemort was dead, which was published in a special edition of the Daily Prophet. By 9 o'clock that evening everyone knew that Voldemort was dead and that Kerry Anne Potter was the 'girl who lived'. The celebrations lasted all night, everyone celebrating the fall of Voldemort and raising their glasses to Kerry Potter, the girl who lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Kerry were now six years old. They had a younger brother called Daniel who was five. Both Kerry and Dan were given practically anything they wanted. Harry was hardly given anything, actually most of Harry's belongings (excluding clothes) were cast-offs from Kerry and Dan, the only ones he owned were presents from his godfather, these were mainly books as Harry liked to read. Kerry was the perfect daughter for the Potters and Dan was the perfect son. Kerry had her own bedroom, lounge and bathroom, Dan had the same. Harry had is own room only, it was near the house elves.

Since Harry had been four years old he had been forced into doing chores. He was generally asked to clean the kitchen or bedrooms. He hated it. There was only one person who cared for Harry and that his godfather.

On the twins birthday Harry was woken up by Lily.

"Wake up" she yelled through the door

Harry got up and pulled on some clothes. He opened the door to find James and Lily standing there.

"You will clean your sister's room. Don't break anything in there or else" said James coldly.

Harry knew what 'or else' meant, a beating by muggle and magic means, one that he had suffered before and one that he didn't want suffer again, once was enough. Harry scampered upstairs to his sister's room. He cleaned the lounge until his sister came out to have breakfast. Harry knew she would be out for the rest of the day. About ten minutes after Kerry had gone downstairs a house elf brought up Harry some breakfast. After eating the breakfast the elf took the tray away, along with any evidence from it, i.e. crumbs. Harry started working again by cleaning out her bedroom. By lunch he had to clean the bathroom and clean all the ornaments his sister had. He soon started on the ornaments. He cleaned them all except one, he picked up the glass stag and started to wash it. As he finished he was hit in the back. The ornament flew out his hands and broke on the floor. He turned round to see who had hit him. It was Dan who was smirking.

"Mum, Dad!" Dan yelled, "Harry broke one of Kerry's ornaments."

Harry groaned as he heard his fathers footsteps come pounding up the stairs. The door opened and there was James Potter standing framed in the doorway, anger clearly etched on his face. Harry shrank away from James knowing what was going to happen.

James marched over to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Get to your room" James yelled as he threw Harry out the door, "Wait there until I deal with you"

Harry ran to his room, his ribs were hurting where he had crashed into the banisters.

Nearly an hour later James entered the little room that Harry slept in. Harry waited for the punishment to start. James started hitting Harry, mainly the chest but a few on the arms. After nearly twenty minutes of physical punishment James turned to magical punishment. He used mild pain curses on Harry, all perfectly legal, but very painful. This continued for another twenty minutes. James then forced Harry to drink a healing potion. Some would think it showed he cared but he only wanted to hide the evidence, as even in the magical world child abuse is against the law and punishable by 20 years imprisonment in Azkaban. James left the room after Harry was healed.

It was now three in the afternoon. Remus came around to wish the twins happy birthday. He went to wish Kerry happy birthday first, keeping her happy. Remus knew about the chores Harry had to do, he was not happy but could prove nothing about abuse, even though he suspected it. He bought Kerry an ornament, this one was of a werewolf. After giving Kerry her present he headed for Harry's room. He could smell blood in the air and hurried on. The stench of blood got stronger the nearer he got to Harry's room. Remus opened the door and saw Harry lying on his bed, he looked fine but Remus could smell fear radiating from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently

"I was cleaning Kerry's room and accidentally broke one of her ornaments. Father then punished me" said Harry crying

"It's ok pup. I bought you a present" Remus said handing Harry a parcel. Harry tore at the wrapping and out fell a book called "basic magical spells" and a practice wand. The wand only aloud certain spells to be used, mainly the ones from the book he had just received. The book contained no housekeeping spells. After giving the book to Remus he left the room with a quick "I'll be back in a minute". Remus left the room to confront James. He marched up to the living room and stormed in.

"James I want to speak to you, outside" he shouted

James walked out into the hall and shut the door. Remus pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the door.

"What is it?" James asked

"What happened with Harry today?"

"He broke Kerry's ornament so I punished him"

"It was an accident James. Anyway a boy that age shouldn't be doing housework. He should be having fun outside with friends"

"He's my son I'll treat him as I think fit"

"Listen here James, if I hear one whisper about Harry being punished like that again I'll take Harry away" snarled Remus, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Remus turned and walked away, back towards Harry's room.

"Just take him, he doesn't deserve to live here" James said coldly, he could disown Harry but it might cause political unrest but he was willing to take the risk. At least it wouldn't get to the papers as he had contacts in the papers and ministry.

"ok I will" said Remus in disbelief. He couldn't believe that James would throw out Harry.

Remus walked off to Harry's room. He entered and saw Harry still where he left him.

"Harry do you want to leave here and never come back? You would live with me for a few weeks until you can be adopted as you cant live with me because I'm a werewolf"

"Yes Remus, I hate it here"

"Ok Harry, I'll pack your things" said Remus gently

Remus packed Harry's few belongings and moved him to his house. Luckily two days earlier had been the full moon so it was a month to the next one. Remus contacted a housing agency he knew about, they put Harry up for adoption, it would only be a matter of time until Harry was adopted.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after taking Harry away from the Potters, Harry approached Remus

"Why can't you adopt me Remus?" he asked

"I'm not allowed by ministry law" said Remus, "I'm a werewolf and I can't look after children encase I bite them"

"You won't though"

"I know **I** won't, but there are other werewolves who have"

"Ok Remus" Harry dejectedly

"I want to adopt you but the ministry won't allow it. I'm sorry Harry" Remus said sincerely

"Thanks Remus" said Harry, cheering up.

About a week later Remus was approached by a well known wizarding family that had been mainly neutral in the war, they helped out which side benefited them most, so changed side a number of times. They were the Rockwells. Rowena Rockwell and Jamie Rockwell. They wanted to adopt Harry as a potion accident stopped them from having kids. Harry was overjoyed with his new family. They cared for him and loved him, not like his true parents. The Rockwells lived in a large manor house, with a private quidditch pitch. They also needed a groundkeeper, so hired Remus Lupin so he could be near his godson.

Harry had a large room for himself, his bed was slytherin green and silver, the rest of the room was two tone, the upper half of the room was black and the bottom half was silver. It produced a very nice effect when the moon was full. Harry had his own house elf, which he treated fairly, having been treated like one himself he knew how it felt.

The Rockwells were rich, richer than the Potters but they didn't spoil Harry, Harry got some things he wanted but had to earn the rest. He could earn the other items by studying and perfecting a potion or spell. Harry was content with his new life and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

After a few weeks Harry was enrolled at a muggle school. He arrived on time and saw an empty seat next a bushy haired girl. Harry walked over and stopped next to the girl.

"Is anyone sitting here" he asked indicating the empty seat.

"No not yet" replied the girl

"Thank you" Harry said sitting down in the seat

"I haven't seen you in this class before" said the girl

"Yes my adoptive family enrolled me here after they adopted me about a month ago"

"You're adopted? Who adopted you?"

"The Rockwells" Harry replied

"The Rockwells? You mean the richest family in town adopted you?"

"Yes, you could say that, don't worry I'm not spoilt, I have to earn things I want"

"That's good, my parents are the same"

"I'm Harry Potter, soon to be Rockwell"

"I'm Hermione Granger" said the girl.

After that day Hermione and Harry became friends. That afternoon, Remus picked Harry up from school.

"Remus" Harry yelled from across the playground and raced over to him, Hermione followed.

"Good day Harry?" Remus asked

"Yep. I'll introduce you." Harry said as Hermione arrived, "Remus this is Hermione. My friend, Hermione this is my godfather Remus"

"Hello" said Hermione

"Hello, nice to meet you" replied Harry

Hermione's parents just arrived over to collect Hermione.

"Come on Hermione" said her mother

"sorry if she was bothering you" said her father

"she wasn't. Harry was introducing me to his new friend" replied Remus

"ok. I'm Dan Granger, Hermione's father, this is Jane Granger, Hermione's mother"

"please to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, Harry's godfather"

"please to meet you Mr Lupin"

"we must be going Harry, I've still got some work to do back at the house"

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Rockwells" Remus said, "I'm the gardener and Harry is their new adoptive son"

"Ok Remus" said Harry, "see you tomorrow Hermione"

With that Harry and Remus headed back to the Rockwell Manor.

Harry and Hermione became best friends at the muggle school. Every time Hermione came round anything magical was hidden away. They both had liked to study, though for different reasons. Hermione had a thirst for knowledge, wanting just to be the brightest, while Harry thought knowledge was power.


End file.
